Unknowing love
by Flutterbye-hope
Summary: Perhaps it was Sinbad's fault or maybe it was Ja'far for not telling the man no. Somewhere along the line Sinbad started to have feelings for his younger companion. It's a question though if the sixteen year old Ja'far is too young to handle all that Sinbad has to give. /Smut alert/


Ja'far was too young. He had always been too young for the things he'd seen Sinbad do. It had become part of his life though. Sinbad hitting on every woman that came into sight was just normal to him now. Currently he was choosing to ignore the older man by reading. He'd become accustom to studying cultures the best he could before Sinbad even thought of making contact. While it was true they'd visited most everywhere it didn't mean neither Sinbad nor Ja'far understood everything about every country. He could have left the room ages ago if he really wanted. But Sinbad was on probation, from everything. Ja'far was here to enforce it. It was easy to ignore his whining, especially with something interesting to read.

"Why do you have to be so boring," Sinbad complained snatching Ja'far's scroll from him. Ja'far looked up at the man with flat eyes. Sinbad loved writing stories, but Solomon forbid that he actually read them.

"Because I've been elected to keep you out of trouble," Ja'far replied coldly carefully taking the scroll from Sinbad's grubby hands. It didn't matter how old he got, Ja'far was sure Sinbad would be a child forever. Ja'far might have been a babysitter, but he just hadn't thought that the person he'd be babysitting would be Sinbad. "Besides, I like to read you know that and you know why." Ja'far turned back to his reading glad he never had to really explain himself to Sinbad. He was also glad that he had something to distract him from that pout he knew was on Sinbad's face. The man was too predictable.

Ja'far glanced at Sinbad from the corner of his eye giving a sigh. He reached out marking a line on the candle in front of him. "When the candle burns down to that point, I'll do something with you, but for now let me read. I'll never be at the point I want to be if you keep harassing me." Ja'far adored Sinbad, though he'd die before telling him that. He brought new light into the ex-assassins life and gave him a reason to live. Sinbad helped bring people into his life that were so very important to him. Ja'far was thankful for that. Sinbad also had some nasty habits, ones Ja'far tried so very hard to ignore. Ja'far knew there were something's that Sinbad had picked up from others. His womanizing was not one of them. As far as Ja'far knew, Sinbad has always been a card. A small part of him was always happy when women told Sinbad off.

Ja'far mindlessly twirled a small stand of hair on his finger when he read. He wasn't sure when or how, but at some point Ja'far found that he liked having his hair played with. He wondered if it came from the affection his little brother always gave him. Sometimes he was sure it just reminded him of having a child as big as him sitting on his head pulling at his hair. It had only recently become a habit of his to play with it while he was reading though. Ja'far felt a hand run though his hair and he resisted the urge to lull his head back. Instead he turned and glared at Sinbad ready to break his fingers for touching him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing," He snapped smoothing down his hair. It was one thing if he wanted to touch his own hair, but to have someone else do it, especially Sinbad. It made his blood boil. Sinbad stood behind him his arms crossed against his chest as he flicked out a finger towards the candle.

"Your times up." Ja'far kept his hand pressed to the back of his head as he looked at the candle. How had time passed so quickly without him noticing? He was still in the same spot. He groaned. Sinbad wasn't going to leave him alone now.

"Fine, I don't even know what you want to do. Since I'm so boring." Ja'far rolled his eyes even as he said it. Sinbad always seemed to be doing something. Ja'far had watched the man pace a room while trying to work. He could have strangled the man for how sloppy his handwriting had come out. Ja'far knew Sinbad cared, he cared more than anyone. Worked harder than anyone Ja'far has ever seen to achieve his goals, but sometimes the man was just so _lazy_. Sinbad grabbed Ja'far's arm heaving him out of the chair. His eyes seemed to be alight.

"You are boring Ja'far. Someone your age should be out having fun. Heck when I was sixteen…." Sinbad shook his head pulling Ja'far to the bed. "I got this really cool looking deck of cards from a beautiful woman. I wanted you to check them out with me. She called them the cards of fate or something like that. I'm pretty sure it's some kind of fake magic, but it could be fun. I've been waiting for you to finish so I could try them out on you." He beamed at Ja'far making the younger man sigh. He has such a hard time being mad at Sinbad when he was _this_ excited about something. Besides it wasn't like he was doing anything stupid.

"Fine, tell me my fate, oh great and powerful Sinbad," Ja'far teased rolling his eyes again. He hadn't expected Sinbad to be so excited about that.

"Great and powerful? I like that, can you call me that from now on Ja'far. I want to be known as the great and powerful Sinbad. Sinbad, the boy who has enough power to crush the world between his finger, but enough compassion not to do it." He laughed at himself for a moment before looking down at his hands. Ja'far knew the kind of trigger saying those words caused in Sinbad's heart. Sinbad didn't like to think of himself being the most powerful person in the world. Sure all he ever did was strive for it, but it was such a heavy burden. Ja'far snapped his fingers a few times trying to get his attention.

"Is the all conceded Sinbad going to tell me my future or not?"

Sinbad still seemed to be off in his own world before he spoke. "Yeah, okay. Maybe you'll have a good future ahead of you." Sinbad still seemed to be in a rather dark state of mind, but Ja'far was sure it wouldn't take him long to come back to his normal self. Ja'far was thankful that he was able to snap Sinbad back into reality. The man scared him sometimes. He went too far and Ja'far wasn't going to let him get lost in his own mind. Ja'far didn't want that to happen to him or anyone for that matter.

Sinbad set the cards down on the bed smiling at Ja'far. "Okay, I don't really remember how to use these. Honestly I was too busy-"

Ja'far raised his hand cutting Sinbad off. "I don't want to hear about all your endeavors with this woman. I might have something about it in my scrolls. Do you remember where you got them?"

Sinbad shrugged as Ja'far moved off the bed. "I'm not really sure. I think it was two, maybe three stops back. All I really remember was the women there were wearing the most wonderful clothing. Very loose and soft. Ah, I think all women should dress like that honestly. It seems rather comfortable. Ja'far didn't even have to look at his scrolls to figure outhunt happened. He glared at Sinbad.

"It's a parlor trick sin. Woman read these to, usually young men while someone else picks their pocket. Please tell me they didn't read these cards to you."

Sinbad gave a soft laugh looking away "I might have. It would explain why I was missing so many coins."

Ja'far thought about smacking Sinbad upside the head, but he didn't know if it would do any good. He gave sigh picking the cards up off the bed. He shook his head placing the cards on the desk. "Honestly Sin, you're an adult now you can't be going around doing such reckless things. I know you have people like me to look after you, but what if something happens to me, or the others what are you going to do then." The room grew silent after Ja'far spoke those words. Perhaps it was best he hadn't said anything. He looked back at Sinbad. "I didn't mean…."

Sinbad shook his head holding a card up. "You forgot one Ja'far."

Ja'far was reluctant to get the card from Sinbad. The man looked pretty upset and Ja'far wouldn't blame him if he was. He'd said something really Stupid. He figured it better to act like nothing was wrong though. The last thing Ja'far wanted was for Sinbad to be depressed because he'd opened his big fat mouth. "Which card is it?" Ja'far asked softly wondering if the cards did hold any kind of significance.

Sinbad gave a shrug looking at the card. "It says 'temperance' on it but I don't know what it means. These cards were such a bad idea. Sometimes I wonder if I ever have a good one." Ja'far tired not to sigh as his arms came down to his sides. There was no point in trying to talk him down. He'd just grab the card and go back to reading. It was going to just be one of those quiet nights for them. Just as his fingers bushed the card Sinbad grabbed Ja'far's wrist pulling the younger into his lap.

If was easy for Ja'far to ignore the burning in his cheeks as he wrapped his arms around Sinbad's neck. Sinbad's fingers lightly played with the hem of Ja'far's Shirt. He needed Ja'far. The other just seemed to understand him, even when he didn't understand himself all the time. "You're not allowed to leave me. Not ever." His hands tightened on Ja'far's shirt. "Out of everyone I can't lose you."

Ja'far pressed his face into Sinbad's hair. "I'm sorry. I hadn't intended to upset you. I'm just saying you need to be more careful. I know you're strong and smart and can do whatever you set your mind to. You can't rely on me to protect you from everything I'll try, but I'm only human."

Ja'far let out a slow breath when Sinbad hid his face in his chest mumbling something. He didn't know how many times he had to tell the man he couldn't understand him when he did that. Ja'far grabbed Sinbad's face pulling his head back. "What? Are you saying weird shit again?"

Sinbad smiled up at him pulling him closer "I said you're really warm Ja'far. I could hold onto you forever." Sinbad pulled the younger closer to him. "You should let me Ja'far. Promise me you'll never leave my lap." Ja'far ignored his burring face pushing Sinbad away.

"Ugh. I knew you were being weird! Let go of me I don't want you touching me anymore" He shoved Sinbad's face away trying to pretend he wasn't embarrassed. Sinbad was such a Stupid man Ja'far already knew that about him though.

"Oh come on Ja'far don't be so cold. I just want to hold my favorite person in the entire world" Ja'far groaned leaning against Sinbad.

"You're too much for me Sinbad. You're going to be the death of me I swear." Ja'far pressed his face into Sinbad's hair: It. always had the sweetest smell. Honestly Ja'far was always soothed by Sinbad's scent. A Small smile came to his lips. Ja'far tightened his hold around Sinbad's neck. He didn't know what he'd do without Sinbad. Ja'far put so much time energy and faith into this man

"I know Ja'far, what would I do without the one person who keeps me out of trouble?" Not that Sinbad always listened to him. Sometimes he just ignored Ja'far al together. "All I want is for you to stay with me is that too much to ask for?"

"No I already promised you my life remember."

Sinbad grabbed. Ja'far's hips throwing him down on the bed before hovering over him. Ja'far started up at him with wide eyes: The action had been so sudden Ja'far didn't know how to react. His first thought was to yell at the man, but his throat went dry when he thought about taking at all Ja'far's heart was pounding in his chest and he felt like he was shakings. When he looked up at Sinbad he all but froze. The look in his eyes startled him. Ja'far had never seen that look in Sinbad's eyes and he wondered if He'd upset the man

"Sin, what are-" Sinbad pressed a finger to Ja'far's lips his other hand pressing against his belly. His head was spinning so fast he couldn't even begin to explain Sinbad's actions. He didn't understand and it was really starting to make him panic. He didn't want Sinbad to be this close to him, especially not when he was looking at him like that. Ja'far knew he was a little short tempered with Sinbad from time to time, but he didn't think he should be punished for it. Sinbad had never really tried to punish him before. In fact the only time Sin ever struck him was before they even really knew each other.

Ja'far's heart stopped and sunk into his stomach when Sinbad moved forward to capture his lips with his own. He lay there eyes wide open unsure how he was supposed to react to this. He'd never expected this from anyone, especially not Sinbad. He was a lady killer. Women practically fell at his feet wherever he went. Ja'far was trying to come up with anything logical, but he fell short each time. This wasn't normal no matter how he tried to rationalize it. With what little sense Ja'far had left he pushed on Sinbad's shoulder to get the heavy older man off of him.

"What are you doing," Ja'far asked wishing that his voice didn't sound so shaky when he spoke. He'd never heard his own voice sound like that and honestly he didn't know why he felt so weird about something so small. It was just a kiss, right. He was sure Sinbad had his reasons for it. Ja'far looked up into those amber eyes wondering what was going though Sinbad's head.

"Do you want me to stop," He asked stroking Ja'far's face. Ja'far tired so hard not to flinch at that. He didn't even know what Sinbad was trying to gain from this. Was it just because they hadn't allowed Sinbad to go out like he normally does? Ja'far wasn't going to allow Sinbad to treat him like one of his little play things. His body was not something to be used. He thought Sinbad better than this, but now, he was just pissed.

"Of course I do!" Ja'far pushed Sinbad back hard enough to land him on his back. Ja'far pushed himself up against the wall in an attempt to move away from Sinbad. "Why would I want your dirty hands on me? I'm not a play thing Sinbad. You can't substitute me for one of your other bed mates. You're on probation remember?" Sinbad propped himself up looking over at Ja'far. He took note of his flush face and trembling hands. Honestly he almost forgot that things like this weren't normal activities for Ja'far. He must have terrified him pushing him down like that.

Sinbad took Ja'far's chin in hand turning his face. "It's not like that Ja'far. I'd never treat you like that." With a shallow breath Sinbad chose to press his luck and kiss Ja'far softly. He pressed a hand against the small of Ja'far's back. "I care for you so much. When I look at you I think that you're the one person I wouldn't mind being with for the rest of my life. You already promised me yours." Sinbad kissed Ja'far several more times noticing how stiff the other was. He moved between Ja'far's legs before he could protest.

"Sin," Ja'far murmured against Sinbad's lips. His head was spinning and he didn't know how to feel about it. Sinbad's kisses made him feel funny. Like there was something fluttering in the pit of his stomach. Almost as if he was going to be sick. If he didn't know better he would say that Sinbad was trying to poison him. That's what it felt like. At the same time though, it felt so much sweeter than poison. Ja'far wanted to lean into those kiss, but he also knew better than to give into Sinbad. Ah, but now he was trailing kisses down his neck and Ja'far couldn't stop himself from leaning into them.

"I'll stop if you want me to," He whispered against Ja'far's pail neck, kissing along the deep blue veins that stood out. Sinbad knew how easily he could leave marks on Ja'far. Claim him as his own, but he didn't need to do that. While he hated to think like this, Ja'far already belonged to him. Sinbad knew that he could make Ja'far do anything he wanted. He would never do that to him though. He intended Ja'far to be one of his most important people and breaking their trust and destroying their friendship was a terrible path to go down.

"I shouldn't let you…" Ja'far started to protest, but with Sinbad's teeth lightly nipping at his skin he lost his train of thought. He had to take a deep breath to try and calm himself. He could feel his face growing hot and he really didn't like it. "I don't know what you think you're going to get out of this," Ja'far spoke softly pulling at Sinbad's hair. His voice was still trembling, but he was managing to ignore it. "You're not allowed to have sex, that's way you're locked in here with me, remember?"

Sinbad pulled back looking over Ja'far's red face. The red blotches covering his cheeks were kind of cute. Though it seemed to blot out his freckles and Sinbad just wasn't sure if he liked that. With a smile he leaned forward to whisper in Ja'far's ear. "Yes of course, how could I forget being tortured by such a beautiful face all day?" Ja'far let out a groan as heat rushed to his ears. It wasn't fair that Sinbad was such a smooth person, even more unfair that he was trying to use those tactics against him.

"S-shut up. You're not allowed to have sex, that's the bottom line. I don't care who with, it's not happening."

Sinbad chuckled tightening the hand on Ja'far's lower back. "Yes, I'm aware that you're not allowing me to have any kind of enjoyment out of tonight. I'm okay with that though." Sinbad softly kissed Ja'far's jaw causing the younger to move his face away. "No one said anything about you though."

"What are you-" Ja'far sucked in a sharp breath feeling a hand against his bare stomach. Every muscle in his body tensed as Sinbad slowly traced his fingers down his abdomen. He clenched his jaw wondering if he could bite the man. "Just what are you planning," Ja'far asked through clenched teeth.

"I'm going to make you feel good," He whispered moving his hand up Ja'far's chest pulling his shirt up as he went. Ja'far was finding it harder and harder to find the words he wanted. Part of him wanted to tell Sinbad to stop, the other part of him was enjoying the way Sinbad's hand's felt on his skin. They were warm and inviting. Ja'far knew his skin was hot, but he felt so cold. He was nervous having someone touch him like this, especially Sinbad. Sinbad was his world and the last thing he wanted was for Sinbad to use him and lose him.

"Sin, I…" He didn't even know what he was going to say. Ja'far wanted to tell Sinbad how he felt, that he was afraid of losing him, but he wondered if he didn't let Sinbad do this that he'd lose him anyway. He let out a soft sigh looking into Sinbad's eyes, trying his best to let Sinbad know how he felt without actually having to express it. Sinbad had always been able to read what he was thinking. The look Sinbad gave him back told Ja'far he understood, but he never removed his hand from his chest. "Sin," Ja'far whispered hoping the man would say something.

"Don't worry Ja'far," Sinbad replied kissing him. "This won't change anything," Another kiss. "This won't change us." Yet another kiss. "It won't change how I feel about you. I'm not going to up and leave you." One last kiss. Ah those kisses were starting to make Ja'far feel dizzy. He'd never thought about kissing Sinbad before, but he didn't expect it to feel so nice to have his lips crushed under someone else's. Ja'far tried not to look at Sinbad as he moved forward to return the kiss, he was shy and inexperienced, but he was sure that wouldn't stop Sinbad. Unfortunately he ended up catching Sinbad's glance and it make his belly hot. Sinbad had never looked at him in such a way before and Ja'far honestly didn't know how to feel about it. He'd never had the chance to experience anything like this, it was weird having it put upon him all at once.

Ja'far swallowed hard when Sinbad went back to nipping at the skin on his neck. He closed his eyes trying to think of anything, but how surprisingly nice Sinbad's fingers felt against his chest. Ja'far bit down on his bottom lip when his fingers brushed across his nipple. It felt so strange to have a shock ran through his body at such a small touch. He wondered if it always felt like this or it was just because he'd never experienced anything like this before. Ja'far was sure he was going to bite through the skin on his lip when Sinbad pinched and rolled the small nub between his fingers. He could feel Sinbad laugh lightly against his skin. Ja'far wanted to smack him.

"Enjoying yourself," He asked nudging Ja'far's jaw with his nose. Ja'far's eyes flew open as he pushed Sinbad's face away.

"Shut up you damn pervert. This was your idea! D-don't say stupid things like that." Now Ja'far was chewing on his lip for a different reason. He was so embarrassed. All he wanted to do was pull down his shirt and hide. After he slit Sinbad's throat that was. "I'm just not used to these things, okay?"

Sinbad hummed pressing his lips to Ja'far's chest. "Hmmm, okay. I'll be quiet from now on." With another soft hum Sinbad started to move his lips along Ja'far's chest stopping at a perk nipple. Ja'far inhaled sharply when Sinbad bit down on it. Part of him was just hoping Sinbad was just going to do what he wanted and move on, but it didn't seem to be going that way. Ja'far didn't really know if he liked that or not. It felt good, but he became more and more embarrassed the more he liked it. He felt like squirming when Sinbad pulled down his pants. He was so uncomfortable he felt like dying.

He nearly grabbed Sinbad's hand when he grabbed him. That thought, as well as any others, were lost very quickly when Sinbad griped his cock tightly pressing his thumb into the head. Ja'far couldn't help the sound the left his throat, even though it came out strangled and cracked. His natural instinct was to pull away from him. He ended up instead tangling his fingers into Sinbad's hair trying to hide his face. Ja'far tried to focus on how soft Sinbad's hair felt between his fingers. The pressure on his cock was making it a little hard. He wanted to roll his hips up into Sinbad's hand.

Ja'far wanted to press his legs together and stop Sinbad's slow confident strokes. It was odd to have his body so willing and waiting for someone's touch and no matter how much he wanted to press his legs together he couldn't. One of his legs was trapped under Sinbad and the other pushed to the side by his knee. Ja'far let out another strangled moan trying to push himself away from Sinbad. Not only was the wall holding him in place, but Sinbad kept pulling him back. Ja'far was sure there was going to be a bruise the size of Sinbad's hand left on his back.

"Sin," Ja'far whispered his hips moving on their own. His hands had fallen away from his hair, one gripping to the sheets below him the other pressed against his shoulder. He wasn't sure if he was trying to push him away or cling to him. When his hips jerked for a second time Ja'far grabbed Sinbad's clothes trying to pull him into a kiss. He should have been embarrassed at the way he bit at Sinbad's lips trying to get a good taste of them. Ja'far tired with everything he had not to cry against those lips.

It only took Sinbad a few more firm strokes before he had Ja'far cumming in his hand. He smiled against Ja'far's lips as he wrapped his arms around his neck. Sinbad knew Ja'far was only doing this from the high he was feeling, but it was nice to think that Ja'far would embrace him. Sinbad pulled back pressing soft kisses to Ja'far's exposed neck. The younger man whimpered moving his hips away from Sinbad's still slow stroking hand. He thought it was cute to watch Ja'far's face twist the way it did.

He laughed looking up at Ja'far. "You know, even for someone who's never been touched before that was quick." Ja'far sagged weakly against the wall thinking about yelling at Sinbad and smacking him, but it seemed like too much of an effort. One he didn't really have the energy for. Sinbad's large hands had felt too nice against his lean body. He wasn't ready to push him away just yet. He nearly yelped when Sinbad grabbed his legs and pulled him down. He didn't know what Sinbad was planning, but he felt like clamping his legs together. He also wanted to pull up his pants, because it felt really weird to him to have his ass hanging out .

"Wait, Sin! I'm not really comfortable being like this around you."

Sinbad gave Ja'far a strange look sitting back on his heals slightly. "Why, we've seen each other nude before." Sinbad didn't see why Ja'far should be bothered by it of course he was forgetting about the fact that Ja'far didn't partake in sexual acts like he often did.

Ja'far shook his head at the man. "This is different sin. I've never been like this in front of you before." Ja'far wasn't comfortable being red, painting and covered in his own release in front of Sinbad. He wasn't sure he'd be okay if anyone saw him like this. This wasn't the image he wanted people to see if him. He'd always been a calm collected person, sexual scandals were not things you could define him by. "I'm covered in my own… mess Sinbad. I don't want you to see me like this."

"Why not," Sinbad whispered leaning forward again to kiss his stomach softly. "I think you look sexy" Ja'far made a face when Sinbad licked his stomach. It was humiliating how that small act made heat build in this stomach. Yet it disgusted him to know what did was doing. He was trying to clean up the evidence left behind from his wondering hand. Ja'far threw his hands over his face trying to hide his blush.

"You're disgusting Sinbad how can you just so calmly lick something like that off of me?" He felt like he was going to be sick. Ja'far just wanted to go back to his reading. He didn't want to be laying half naked in front of the only person who meant something to him. Sinbad was his most important person. He cared for many others, but Sinbad had pulled him from the darkest depths of his mind. He wouldn't be who he is without sin.

He pressed his face into Ja'far's stomach letting out a soft moan knowing the vibrations in his voice would get to Ja'far. "But you taste so good. I've never wanted to have another Man in my bed so badly. I May never let you leave Ja'far."

Ja'far really felt like he was going to be sick now the thought of Sinbad ever doing this again made his stomach churn. It hadn't been bad having Sinbad's hands on him. Honestly it was really nice and Ja'far had never experienced anything like it before. The fact of the matter was that Ja'far saw Sinbad more of a friend, not a lover. He wasn't ready to admit any sexual attraction towards the man yet "You're so weird," Ja'far yelled pushing Sinbad's face away.

Sinbad smiled up at Ja'far resting his head against the others thy. "Don't be so mean Ja'far, there's no reason to call me names. Plenty of people enjoy stuff like this. Mostly women though, I'm sure. Cum doesn't exactly have an appetizing taste you know."

"I wouldn't know," Ja'far yelled covering his burning face again. The man was just so embarrassing. "I'm not you Sinbad!" Ja'far felt like dying because it would sure as hell be easier than laying here with Sinbad between his legs. Sinbad would have been hurt by that if it wasn't a very honest statement. Sinbad shook his head smiling up at Ja'far. Ja'far looked down at him scowling.

"I-I'm just…. It feels weird to have you touching me like this. It's not like it feels _bad_, but…" Ja'far threw his arms over his face again. "I don't know how to feel about it okay. It's weird to have you this close to me. You make me so _hot_ and that makes me want more, but it's you." Why did he feel like crying? He was so frustrated and confused and just wanted Sinbad wanted to make it better, but he knew, in this case, he couldn't do that. "I just didn't think you'd be the person to touch me like this."

"Does that mean you've thought about being touched like that before?"

"No, maybe. What does it matter?" Ja'far was tempted to pull his arms away from his face when Sinbad didn't respond to him. He was worried what could be going through that man's mind. He wanted to believe Sinbad wouldn't push him away, but there was a part of his mind screaming at him. He shouldn't have let Sinbad do this. Ja'far knew he should have tried harder to make him stop. He could feel Sinbad leaning over him, but he didn't have the courage to look at the man.

"I can make you feel even better," Sinbad whispered his hands slowly puling at Ja'far's arms. He hated to see Ja'far hide that beautiful face of his. He seemed to always be doing that and Sinbad really didn't like it. He pulled back looking down at Ja'far's red face. He was so cute and Sinbad had no idea where all this pent up sexual attraction come from. Sinbad had no idea why he found Ja'far so attractive or why he wanted to badly to keep him in his bed forever.

"You're too close," Ja'far whispered unable to look away from him. Sinbad's eyes were captivating. They'd always been that way, but they had never made Ja'far's heart beat so erratic before. In fact Sinbad never made him feel like this before. Part of him wanted Sinbad to touch him. To feel the warmth that rolls off of him, the way he seems to leave trails of that heat across his skin. The other part of his mind just wanted to be left alone, because this didn't feel right.

Sinbad chuckled planting a soft kiss on his cheek. "You think I'm too close? Ja'far we've always been close. We understand each other so well and don't usually even have to explain ourselves to one another. I've never had someone be so close to me in my life. Why is being physically close to you a problem?" Sinbad moved back to Ja'far's ear nibbling on his earlobe. "I want to be as close to you as I can."

Ja'far's face flared up listening to Sinbad speak. It was too much to hear him talk that that. His stomach was tying into knots. Ja'far bit down on his lip letting out a slow breath. "I know what you mean, you're the closest person to me too, but I just don't know what to think. I don't know what you want to do. I'm… nervous."

"I think we should do the things I've been forbidden to do tonight."

"Fucking- no Sinbad, I'm not allowing that. This was probably your goal all along. You just wanted to have someone to sleep with. I can't believe I was so stupid." Ja'far pushed Sinbad's face away from him. "You- you….. I just, ugh"

"Do you want me to go away? I don't want to do anything you're not okay with Ja'far. You're too important to me to push you in any way you're uncomfortable. I don't want to be with you, just because I want to sleep with someone. Ja'far I know I'm a despicable man, but you should believe in me at least a little bit more than that." Sinbad brought his hand up stroking Ja'far's cheek softly. "I would wait forever for you to be ready." Ja'far looked away from Sinbad chewing on his lip again. He didn't know what to believe anymore.

"I-I don't know that I'm ready for something like that Sinbad."

"You should let me show you how good I can make you feel Ja'far. I want to show you what you mean to me. My hands can do wonderful things to you, I just know it. If you feel uncomfortable and want me to stop I will, you just have to say so."

Ja'far wrapped his arms around Sinbad's neck. He was still afraid to let anything get too serious and it felt weird having this conversation with his pants down. It seemed to be something Sinbad really wanted though and a small part of Ja'far wanted to give Sinbad everything he wanted. He knew it was a terrible idea, but he couldn't help himself. "O-okay, just, be gentle."

Sinbad kissed Ja'far before pulling his shirt all the way off. "Don't worry Ja'far. I'll treat you like you're breakable. I'll treat you right I promise." Sinbad smiled kissing Ja'far's chest softly. He ran his hands along Ja'far's sides stopping to lightly touch each rib his fingers ran across. Ja'far had always been such a small thing. Sinbad believed he always would be. It was still very easy to feel the bones even under the muscle that the younger had. Sinbad was never surprised at the amount of muscle Ja'far had. He seemed to easily fling himself around with his daggers, even as he got older and taller.

Sinbad sat back a little to pull his own shirt off. He smiled as he watched Ja'far look him over. Ja'far really didn't want to admit how Sinbad made him feel. Sinbad went back to softly tracing the muscles on his stomach. They weren't near as defined as his own, but they were still nice to the touch. Sinbad smoothed his hands down Ja'far's stomach looking him over. A smirk came to his lips noticing Ja'far was already aroused again. Ah, being young was always so wonderful.

He wanted to make Ja'far feel good, he wanted to be pressed inside him as he made the younger moan and pant his name. Sinbad wanted to be the only thing on Ja'far's mind. After all, Ja'far was the only thing Sinbad could think about. One day Sinbad turned around and there was this beautiful man that was following him. There was something about Ja'far, because he wasn't sure any other man would turn his head. He liked women, but he'd trade all of them in for this man.

"Ja'far," Sinbad whispered pressing another kiss to his chest as his hands moved over his hips. He moved his thumbs along his hips tracing the bone softly. It was different having his hand on Ja'far than it was any woman he'd ever had in his bed. He was soft, but his muscles were so much more defined than a woman's ever was. He didn't have breasts and Sinbad was okay with that. Ja'far was a freckled beauty. His skin, almost as white as his snowy hair, was turning a deep red. Sinbad wondered if he would burn himself touching Ja'far's skin. He felt so hot when he touched him.

Sinbad very slowly pulled at Ja'far's pants pulling them off. He placed his hand on the top of Ja'far's thy looking them over giving a soft smile. He'd forgotten about so very many things he'd learned about Ja'far when they were younger. Sinbad had simply forgot all the things he knew about Ja'far. How lost and alone he had been when he was a child. It was simply amazing to see the man he had beneath him. He was still a boy, but Sinbad would never deny he was more of a man than himself. Ja'far had grown so much more and become someone so beautiful, both inside and out.

Sinbad ran his finger along the inside of his thy where it seems like he was stitched together. At one point he had been falling apart and had to be put back together. He wondered to himself if it till hurt him or if he even felt anything when Sinbad touched it. "Do you have any feeling here," Sinbad asked rubbing his hand along the inside of Ja'far's thy. Ja'far made a face looking up at Sinbad.

"Kind of," Ja'far told him softly. "I can't feel anything along the scar tissue, but the area around it I can. It's a really weird feeling, because the skin there is actually pretty sensitive." Ja'far didn't feel weird telling Sinbad this or having Sinbad see the inside of his legs. He knew Sinbad knew about his scars and he was okay with it. Sinbad knew everything about him. Ja'far never asked for it, but sometimes he was grateful for it. It allowed him to pretend that he had someone else to share the burden of life with him.

Sinbad let out a soft hum before leaning closer to the man's leg. Ja'far probably didn't think that anything of telling Sinbad something like that, but Sinbad was basically going to torture him for it. Sinbad bit down on the soft flesh of Ja'far's inner thy. He didn't bight hard enough to hurt Ja'far just enough to make him squirm and try to move away from Sinbad's hot mouth. Sinbad moved his mouth along Ja'far's leg going closer to his crotch slowly. He licked and bit at the others thy until he hurt Ja'far choke out a 'stop.'

He immediately pulled back looking at Ja'far. His body was twisted to the side his face pressed into a pillow. "Too much," he breathed turning his face to look at Sinbad. "Don't do that, it's…"

"Too much?" Ja'far nodded pressing his face into the pillow again. Sinbad kept that in mind. Maybe it would work better for him at a different point in time. He'd try again later and possibly not be so forceful about it. He'd make Ja'far enjoy everything eventually. "I want to try something, is it okay if I do." Sinbad watched the man pause before nodding at him. A small smile came to his lips, because Ja'far never asked him what he was going to do. He leaned over Ja'far digging in the end table next to the bed. He knew he had something in here. Sinbad didn't even know why he had this, but he was glad for it now.

He grabbed the small pot of oil putting it on the bed next to him. Sinbad dipped his fingers in it before capturing Ja'far's lips. He wanted to keep the man calm while he attempted this. He wanted to show Ja'far how good it could be, how wonderful his hands were. Sinbad had been with one or two men before. He'd mistaken them for women at the time, but it didn't mean he hadn't enjoyed himself. Sinbad got Ja'far to open his mouth invading it with his tongue. Ah, he hadn't expected to like the taste of Ja'far's mouth. He really did though. Sinbad brought his hand up very softly ruing his fingers along the underside of Ja'far's balls.

He felt the younger gasp against his lips, but he did nothing to try and push him away. Sinbad took that as a good sign as he moved his fingers down slowly. He pressed his finger against that tight ring of muscle. Sinbad was going to have to get Ja'far to relax a little bit more otherwise it was going to hurt him. He gave Ja'far another kiss then continued to trail them down his neck.

"Is it still okay Ja'far?" Sinbad asked softly against Ja'far's neck. Ja'far gave him such a soft reply Sinbad almost didn't hear him. He was hesitant to move forward. The last thing he wanted was to hurt Ja'far, because he knew it would push him away. Very slowly and with a lot of caution he pressed his finger past that tight ring of muscle. It was so hot inside of Ja'far he almost couldn't believe it. He wanted to know what it would be like to press something else in there. It would be so nice to press into Ja'far, to feel like they're almost connected. Sinbad let out a soft sigh kissing down Ja'far's chest going back to that pink nub he knew needed some attention.

Sinbad let Ja'far relax a little before he pressed another finger into him. He only had a slight idea what he was looking for. It was so much easier with women. Sinbad pressed his fingers into Ja'far slowly moving his hand. Ja'far's breathing had become somewhat erratic the more Sinbad moved his hand. Sinbad looked up at him to ask if he was okay, but his question stopped short in his throat. Ja'far's mouth hung open and his head thrown back slightly. Sinbad knew the man was enjoying himself when he rolled his hips. He smiled rolling his tongue along the others nipple.

Sinbad was tempted to ask Ja'far if he was enjoying himself, but he was cut off by a sharp cry that Ja'far made. Ja'far shutter underneath Sinbad as his fingers rolled over the ball of nerves inside of him. Sinbad all but froze when Ja'far called out his name. He wanted to hear his name on Ja'far's lips like that again. Sinbad propped himself up making Ja'far look at him and his fingers continued to abuse that spot.

"Say my name again," he nearly demanded from the man. He wanted to hear his voice laced with need calling his name once more.

"Sin," Ja'far moaned nearly throwing his arms over his face again. "I-I can't…" He was panting trying so hard to press his hips into Sinbad's fingers. It felt so weird to have something pressed into him and the pressure was killing him, but it felt so good. He could feel his cock jump ever so slightly every time Sinbad pressed his fingers into his prostate. Ja'far was sure he was drooling, but he was trying to ignore it. He wanted to pretend he hadn't become completely undone by Sinbad. "I want more," He whispered.

"What do you mean more," Sinbad asked quietly. He was pretty sure he knew what Ja'far wanted and the thought of it made his cock throb. He wanted to make sure though. Sinbad wanted to make sure that there was no doubt in his mind that this was what Ja'far wanted him to do. Sinbad started kissing down Ja'far's abdomen. "I'll give you whatever you want, you just have to ask."

Ja'far let out a soft whimper closing his eyes. He didn't want to have to say it, but he knew Sinbad wouldn't do anything unless he did. Ja'far felt like was going to fall apart if he had to say what he wanted. With a deep breath Ja'far opened his eyes looking at Sinbad. "I think I want to try…. I just, I want to feel what it feels like… To have you… Inside, me." Sinbad smiled moving back up to kiss Ja'far again.

"If you're sure," Sinbad said softly against Ja'far's lips almost laughing when Ja'far groaned against his lips. It was so cute. "Okay then." Sinbad pulled his finger out wiping them off on his pants. The needed to be washed at some point anyway. His clothes were starting to stink. Sinbad pulled off his pants tossing them across the room. Every part of him was screaming to just shove himself inside Ja'far and ride him hard and fast, but he knew it would hurt Ja'far and just push him away.

Sinbad reached down covering his hand in oil before stroking himself trying to take off some of the pressure. He let a soft groan continuing to hold himself slowly guiding his cock to Ja'far's entrance. Sinbad pressed the tip of his cock against Ja'far watching his face as he slowly pressed inside. He'd stop if there was any sign of Ja'far being in pain. Sinbad just really didn't want to hurt him. He leaned over Ja'far kissing him when the man wrapped his arms around his neck. Ja'far was shaking and Sinbad was sure he was too. This was Ja'far, the person Sinbad felt meant the most to him. He cared about so many people, but Ja'far was special.

When Sinbad managed to push himself into Ja'far all the way to the hilt he pressed his forehead against the younger mans. He looked into those flat grey eyes. He was used to Ja'far looking at him with hope or glaring at him for being stupid. Sinbad had never expected to see them half lidded with him panting and clinging to him. Sinbad couldn't even recall how they'd come to this point, with his cock nestled deep inside Ja'far pressing against those tight muscles as he tried everything to get adjusted to it. It was almost too tight for him to handle.

Sinbad let out a slow breath his hand coming up to stroke Ja'far's cheek. He looked uncomfortable . There were a few tears clinging to the corners of his eyes. His breathing was heavy and Sinbad was starting to worry. "Are you okay Ja'far," Sinbad asked softly kissing his forehead. They were kind of at a point where there was no turning back. Sinbad had already pushed himself all the way inside the man. Ja'far gave him a quick nod keeping his eyes shut tight. Sinbad nuzzled his face into Ja'far's neck.

He wanted to wait for Ja'far's muscles to unwind before he pressed forward. Honestly Sinbad didn't think he _could_ move if he wanted. Ja'far was clamping down on him so tight it was starting to make him feel dizzy. In a last attempt to get Ja'far to relax he ran his hands down his side speaking soft words into his ear. Sinbad wanted Ja'far to know how beautiful and loved he was. Ja'far was his world and he was willing to give him everything. Sinbad thought that he was selfish sometimes, because he knew he'd never be able to give Ja'far up. He was possessive. Ja'far belonged to him.

Sinbad would only give up Ja'far if he honestly wanted to leave. He never wanted to give Ja'far a reason to leave. He did so many things already he didn't see that there was anything he could do to push the man away. Sinbad pressed a kiss to Ja'far's jaw telling him he was going to move. Even though Ja'far nodded at him Sinbad knew he was nervous. He could feel the man's heart pounding against his chest. Sinbad pulled his hips back taking a deep breath as he heard Ja'far whimper in his ear. He understood how uncomfortable the man had to be.

It left some kind of hole in Sinbad's chest knowing anything he did caused Ja'far any kind of pain. But the sensation was too sweet. Having Ja'far under him wanting him pulling him in and _kissing_ him. Sinbad hadn't even known he'd wanted this. There hadn't been a single thing in his mind telling him he wanted to have Ja'far to himself. He didn't want anyone to take Ja'far in such a way. This body, the way he moved and the sounds he made, Sinbad would kiss for it. Oh how h knew Ja'far would hate to hear him thinking like that. He knew if Ja'far's mind wasn't clouded right now Sinbad was sure Ja'far would be able to read him. The younger man would tell him this isn't healthy. His feelings for Ja'far is an obsession, Ja'far was his obsession.

"Ja'far," Sinbad said softly kissing the man. He didn't want to pull his lips from this pale freckled skin. "I love you." Sinbad didn't wait to hear Ja'far's reply before capturing his lips. He didn't want to hear Ja'far argue with him. Ja'far never agreed to anything he deemed foolish. Sinbad knew what Ja'far thought about himself. Sinbad's movements became rhythmic as he pressed into Ja'far over and over. He kept his lips sealed over Ja'far's stifling his cries. The man was clinging to him so tight that Sinbad wanted to believe he was wanted. There was no way he could know if Ja'far really wanted to be with him, but he loved to pretend.

Ja'far's nails were biting into the skin on Sinbad's back as he continued his slow, but hard thrusts. His goal was to hit that spot inside of Ja'far so many times that he didn't even know who he was anymore. He wanted Ja'far to lose himself and be pushed past his breaking point. Sinbad wanted Ja'far to know he was his. He was the only person allowed to do this to Ja'far. Sinbad knew that no one would make him feel this way. There would never be another name on those plump, now red and possibly bruised lips. The taste of Ja'far was too sweet. Sinbad was taking in a drug and allowing it to pull him down so far he might never pull himself back up.

The look on Ja'far's face told Sinbad that he didn't want this to end. Sinbad wasn't sure if it was because he was afraid of what would happen afterword or if he was enjoying himself. Sinbad knew Ja'far was loving every second of it. His face and chest were redder than he'd ever seen before. Those freckles that littered his skin had been hidden under the blush covering his skin. Sinbad wanted to bring those freckles back so he could count them, so he could tell Ja'far how beautiful he looked having them dot his face and shoulders. There were so many freckles Sinbad was sure he could spend years counting all of them.

"Sin," Ja'far suddenly cries rolling his hips up into the mans. Sinbad looked down at him his eyes lidded as he wonders what the man wants. He watched him pant as he continued to squirm underneath him. He wanted this forever. All he ever wanted was to have Ja'far begging for him, asking for him to make him feel good. Sinbad held Ja'far's hips down watching him smiling as the man pushed against his hands wanting to move against him.

"Tell me what you want," He whispered in Ja'far's ear moving his hips slowly pulling himself almost all the way out of Ja'far, before slamming back into him. The cry that left Ja'far's lips made Sinbad hungry. He wanted to hear that more, he wanted to hear how helpless Ja'far sounded as he gave into his pleasure. Ja'far shook his head before looking at Sinbad his eyes begging him to make this good. He wanted to come to his release, to lose himself and cum on Sinbad's cock.

Ja'far let out a loud moan closing his eyes again. "I want you Sin. Please just…." Another moan. "I want you to make me feel good." Ja'far threw his head back trying to moves his hips against Sinbad's hands. Sinbad knew what Ja'far wanted, and he had kind of asked for it. Sinbad supposed that was good enough for him. He grabbed Ja'far's legs, finally letting go of Ja'far's hips. He pulled Ja'far's legs up groaning as he pressed deeper into Ja'far. Sinbad felt like if he got any deeper inside the man he'd never be able to pull out.

Sinbad probably shouldn't have been trying to fold Ja'far in half, but it felt so good to be pressing into him like this. Sinbad kept Ja'far's legs up with his shoulders as he tangled his fingers into Ja'far's snowy hair. "You feel do good," he groaned pressing his face into Ja'far's neck. The thrusts he'd been so careful with until now had become erratic and probably too hard. He knew somewhere in the back of his mind that he was going to hurt Ja'far. He couldn't bring himself to stop though, not with the way Ja'far was calling his name.

The sounds that were slipping from Ja'far's lips confirmed that he was enjoying how hard Sinbad was pressing into him. Sinbad was sure he was going to break something. That he was going to hurt Ja'far so bad that the man would never forgive him. He wanted so bad for those tight muscles to clamp down on him. Sinbad wanted to feel Ja'far cum while he was pressed deep inside the younger man.

Sinbad made it a point to press his abdomen against Ja'far's erection trying to add friction. Ja'far shook his head and Sinbad was sure he was trying to keep himself from his release. Sinbad knew how exhausted Ja'far was going to be from tonight and how sore he was going to be. Part of Sinbad wanted just that, so Ja'far would remember who did this to him. That he drove him insane and pushed him to the edge and then over it. Ja'far grabbed Sinbad's hair pulling him down to his face. Sinbad was surprised at the way Ja'far attacked his lips. Ja'far wasn't usually like this and Sinbad was loving every second of it. He knew he couldn't torture the man anymore.

He gave Ja'far a few last hard thrusts a his hand moved between their bodies. Sinbad stroked Ja'far's cock trying to pull him over the edge. He abused every inch of that cock until he felt like Ja'far was about to lose himself and then that's just what he did. Ja'far clung to him pulling him down holding onto him like he was going to be lost forever if he ever let go. Sinbad moaned against Ja'far's lips his hips all but coming to a stop. To have something so tight clamp around him it was bliss mixed with a sweet kind of pain. He didn't want to cum inside Ja'far. He didn't want to cause the man that kind of hassle.

Sinbad pulled out slowly trying to ignore the way Ja'far was still clamping down on him. He ran his cock along Ja'far's abdomen a few times before he came over Ja'far's stomach making it a complete mess. Both men stopped moving panting heavily. Sinbad kept himself propped up trying not to put all his weight on Ja'far He knew he was heavy. He had a brief thought of rolling over before he did crush the younger, smaller man. He mindlessly followed that thought Ja'far's legs draped over his own. Once he caught his breath Sinbad would find something to clean Ja'far's belly off, for right now he didn't want to move. The last thing he wanted to do right now was to look at Ja'far. He didn't want to know what kind of look he had on his face. Sure Ja'far had agreed to this, but his head had been fuzzy at that point.

After a moment of silence and not a single word from Ja'far, Sinbad moved off the bed. He grabbed the nearest piece of fabric cleaning off Ja'far's stomach. Sinbad looked over Ja'far's face. His eyes were closed and he looked so peaceful. Ja'far opened his eyes looking at Sinbad. They were still filled with so much passion and so clouded over from their act. Sinbad knew it wouldn't last long. "Are you okay," Sinbad asked softly throwing away the cloth he'd been holding.

Ja'far closed his eyes as Sinbad asked the question. Sure he was okay, physically. He wasn't so sure about his mental state though. He opened his eyes again looking into Sinbad's amber eyes. The man looked so guilty, like he had done something wrong. Ja'far didn't find this wrong, it had been enjoyable. He smiled at Sinbad reaching out to take his hand. "I'm fine," He told the man in a hushed whisper. "Come here, I need a pillow." Ja'far pulled the man down on the bed with him. It was weird for him to want to snuggle up to anyone, especially Sinbad.

He knew the man wouldn't deny him what he wanted, not now. Not after what they'd just been through. Ja'far knew that Sinbad, right now, would do anything he asked. And right now he wanted to curl up against Sinbad's warm body and sleep. He was so tired. It was obvious that he was going to be sore in the morning, but he'd deal with that when the time came. Ja'far smiled when he managed to pull the man down on the bed. Sinbad seemed unwilling to get on the bed with him, but Ja'far was too tired to analyze what was going through Sinbad's mind.

Ja'far was going to ignore it for now. He didn't want to know what was going though Sinbad's head. Over the yeas Ja'far had come to realize how the smallest things could bother Sinbad. He'd found that addressing the issue right away usually helped, but maybe this one time, ignoring it would be best. Ja'far laid his head down on Sinbad's chest pulling a blanket over them. Tomorrow they would go back to being who they always were. Tonight, they were oddest lovers.

Sinbad ran a hand through Ja'far's hair as he slowly fell asleep against his chest. He couldn't believe what he had done to Ja'far. In the end Ja'far had been asking for it, but Sinbad knew this wasn't going to end well. He should have never laid his hands on Ja'far. He was so young, so inexperienced and innocent. It wasn't like Ja'far hadn't seen some terrible things, he wasn't innocent in that aspect, but Sinbad knew he'd never had someone touch him like that. The worst part was that Ja'far just allowed him to do it. He begged for it at one point. Sinbad wasn't sure how he was supposed to stop himself watching Ja'far beg him to make it good. Oh how Sinbad hoped it had been good.

He threw an arm over his face disgusted with himself. There had been such horrible and ugly things he had thought. Ja'far didn't belong to him and honestly he wouldn't be surprised if Ja'far ended up leaving him. Anyone else would. Sinbad's fingers traced along Ja'far's jaw as he sighed. He wouldn't have done this to anyone else. Ja'far was special. He wanted to make Ja'far his, but he knew he couldn't do that. Ja'far needed to be his own person. Sinbad closed his eyes hoping that sleep would make everything better. He didn't want to think about tonight or what tomorrow would bring.

Ja'far groaned pulling the blanket over his head as he heard someone talking. He didn't know who was talking, but he wished they would shut up so he could sleep longer. His body hurt, ah maybe a better word for it was ached. He was stiff and didn't feel like moving right now. The person talking wouldn't shut up though. He opened his eyes staring at a blank wall. Ja'far focused on the voice recognizing it as Hinahoho. There was another voice too and Ja'far could guess it was probably Sinbad. Ja'far didn't know what they could be talking about this early in the morning, but it soon became clear when Hinahoho spoke again

"He's only sixteen Sinbad, he's still a boy. Not everyone is like you were when you were that way."

The memories from the night before came rushing into Ja'far's mind. His face burned as he recalled the things he said and did. It was embarrassing, but that doesn't mean he was too young to understand what he was doing. He wasn't a child. Ja'far rolled himself out of bed groaning as he pulled on some pants. If he had known how stiff sex would make him he wouldn't have allowed it to happen. His hips hurt. Ja'far groaned throwing the door open causing both Sinbad and Hinahoho to freeze. Ja'far looked over the both of them with dark eyes. He felt like he hadn't slept in days.

"I'm not a child Hinahoho. I can make my own choices you know. I've always been an adult. I was forced to be one ever since I was made to kill my parents. So why don't the two of you shut up and let me sleep." Ja'far looked over at Sinbad. "Hinahoho I know you have things you need to get done and don't worry. I won't ever let Sinbad touch me ever again. I'll cut his fingers off before I let that happen." Ja'far continued to glair at Sinbad as Hinahoho walked away. Ja'far turned around going back to the room.

"Ja'far, I-"

"Shut the hell up," Ja'far barked the command looking back at Sinbad. "I can't believe you did that to me. I told you I'm not something you can just sleep with and toss aside and yet you do it anyway. Well guess what, I'm not going anywhere." Ja'far stopped his breath catching in his throat as he tried to keep from crying. "I don't belong anywhere but beside you and I care about you so much and you just took advantage of that. I loved you Sin. I wasn't ready to admit that. I know I told Hinahoho that I'm not a child, but it doesn't mean not I'm too young." He hoped that Sinbad couldn't see the fact that he wanted to cry. He felt so hurt and confused. How was he supposed to figure them out if he didn't even know who he was himself.

Ja'far hid his face in his hands unwilling to let Sinbad see him cry. "What am I supposed to do if I lose you Sinbad? You're everything to me. I don't understand why you would do this. Why you would say things like you love me if you don't mean it. It hurts Sin. I just want the hole in my chest to go away." Ja'far took a slow shaky breath trying to keep from losing himself. He didn't want Sinbad to abandon him. He'd give anything, including his body to keep Sinbad in his life. Ja'far jumped when arms were wrapped around him.

Sinbad pressed his cheek against Ja'far's hair. "But I do love you Ja'far. I've always loved you. You mean so much to me. I don't think you understand I wasn't using you like the way I do so many women. You're…. You're special Ja'far. I'm never going to leave you alone. Do you know how bad I want to hold you forever?" Even listening to Sinbad talk Ja'far's chest felt like there was something missing. He felt hallow. Maybe Sinbad was just saying these things so he could sleep with him again. Ja'far knew he was a play thing, but he was wrong about being a onetime thing. He was always going to be Sinbad's plaything, and that was honestly worse.

"I want to be alone," Ja'far told the man softly. He didn't want to see Sinbad's face. He just wanted to curl back up in bed and go back to sleep. Maybe, just maybe he'd be able to wake up from this nightmare. Everything would have to go back to normal, because he didn't think his heart could take this. When Sinbad finally left the room Ja'far lay down on the bed trying to push away the thoughts of Sinbad's touch. He didn't want to remember how nice it was and how he just wanted to feel Sinbad's rough hands against his skin. He was never going to be the same he knew it.


End file.
